Tom Sawyer
Tom Sawyer Tom Sawyer is the fifth member of the team, and the fourth to join. He is a young, extremely smart kid, who loves to prank people. Description Tom Sawyer's in game description reads: "Tom Sawyer is a young boy from Missouri who has seen more than his share of adventures. After a little-remembered escapade, he discovered an interest in, and talent for, devising gadgets and solving problems-ironic, perhaps, given his reputation for causing them." Milton on Tom: "Tom is an inquisitive child when it comes to modern technology, and he has shown remarkable interest in John Henry's mechanical limbs. I have on occassion noticed him toying with a wrench and muttering that he's "fixin' to do a little research" when John is unawares." Personality Tom appears to a be a goofball, both in the sense of his actual persona and when fighting aliens. Despite his silly demeanor, Tom is extremely smart, and understands the steam technology perhaps better than anyone else on the team. Tom seems to be intrigued by John, who is annoyed by him, and wants to get to know more about John's mechanical limbs. Perhaps the thing that best reflects Tom's personality is his weapon, the Punch Gun. Appearance Tom appears as short, red haired boy. He has freckles, and wears a big red newsboy cap hat with goggles perched atop of it, other notable features are his entirely red attire: red shirt, red shorts, red gloves, though he wears gold boots. Story Tom joins the team when the Liberty is shot down by the artillery fire, and they are forced to repair, aiding the team in saving the defenseless civilians trapped on the Steamgate Bridge. Tom and the team head back to America and Tom soon takes a liking to John. Once back in America, Tom assists in taking down the aliens in the Boston Army base, and also rescuing Randolph Carter, and is present when the latter has his notes stolen. Tom helps the team sneak in to the White House to recover the Necronomicon, before the aliens can get their hands on it, and then goes with the team to repair and upgrade the Liberty, so that it is capable of digging into the South Pole. Tom assists the team in clearing out the ambush forces, but is not present when Lincoln is fatally wounded. Losing hope, Tom is quickly cheered up, when John suggests that Henry take command. Immediately afterward, Dorothy shows up and transports the team to Oz. Tom is impressed and intrigued by the technological prowess of the Emerald City, and it is explained that Oz has harnessed electricity as a power source. After aiding in annihilating the inhabiting alien forces, Tom and the team return to Earth, only to find out that half of it has been completely frozen over. Tom assists in the final battle, and is present when Lincoln self destructs A.B.E to destroy The Great Shugguth. While mourning, Tom realizes that this means that the war is finally over, and becomes hopeful once again. Playstyle Tom is the arguably the best unit in the game, despite having an extremely low, 110 HP, Tom's extemely low steam cost and quick steam recharge, make him excellent for racing around the map and knocking enemies closer, or farther back from the team. Despite Tom's low HP, placing him on the frontlines isn't necessarily a bad decision, his weapon, though it costs more on Overwatch, knocks back, and has the potential to stun enemies, and his special can make getting to him in order to attack him, quite a pain and a chore for the enemy. Abilities Tom's weapon is simply called the "Punch Gun." It's just a spring loaded fist, complete with a trigger, and can be used to knock back and even occassionally stun enemies. Its low steam cost make it excellent from bringing down larger foes that would otherwise prove to be a challenge. Tom's special is called "Hijinks." Hijinks allows Tom to slingshot a field of mines along the battlefield, making it harder for enemies to target and get to him. Finally, Tom's character ability is called "Hop." Hop simply allows Tom to jump on top of lower obstacles, like cliffs or boxes. Trivia *Tom Sawyer is based off of the Mark Twain character of the same name, from the book, of the same name. Category:Characters